


Mr. March's Stage Debut

by Codename_Mallory_Grace



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series), The Unsleeping City (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Includes Other Character Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Spoilers for Episode 12 Broadway Brawl, Thirsting for Ricky, Written in a frenzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codename_Mallory_Grace/pseuds/Codename_Mallory_Grace
Summary: As much of a bad idea as it is seeing a show with Ricky Matsui, Esther Sinclair goes to the opening of Misty Moore's latest show. It's not a date, like definitely not a date.But it shows her everything, and she means everything, she's missing.
Relationships: Pre-Ricky Matsui/Esther Sinclair
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Mr. March's Stage Debut

It’s not a date. It’s not a date. It’s nothing special. 

Hell, Kugrash and his son?, Esther still isn’t quite sure, and an angel statue will be with them. 

It’s just friends hanging out, though last minute, Ricky, invites her to the show and picks her up at the library and drives her to Broadway and sits next to her and whispers into her ears as the lights go down and offers to get her something during intermission and risk getting kicked out by summoning Ox for the final act because he wants Ox to see Misty on stage, but also so Esther can meet him, and just be the perfect dorky, hot, gentleman.

God damn, she bites her lips hard as Ricky visibly reacts to the stage. How can someone so big and hot be this cute? It’s so unfair she can’t even tease him, else it would suggest too much, though she’s not completely sure he’ll understand, but the others surely will.

In fact, she’s not completely sure it was even Ricky’s idea to invite her, he’s certainly happy and makes it easy for her to be here, but the others were adamant they sit in the front row together. 

Sofie isn’t even subtle with her eye wiggles every time Ricky does something that makes her want to jump him here and now. Kug, the rat bastard, and Kingston snicker together like teenage girls and Pete makes some jokes about Ricky’s only secret. And she has to admit that she’s curious what secret Ricky could possibly have, but now’s not the time because Ricky is looking at her as if searching for her reaction to something on stage. 

God dammit, he’s so helpless, so cute, so hot, and so painfully  _ available _ . She bits her tongue as the final musical number gears up. 

Of course, all things good in life get ruined. 

An obvious faerie and some lackeys appear behind Misty. Esther might not know the woman well, but she knows magic, and that unexpected arrival reeks of powerful magic with malicious intentions. 

The others reach the same conclusion as Kingston starts running down to the stage, Kugrash and Pete fire spells towards the new arrivals and Kugrash summons a lieral cockroach, which the audience reacts to reasonably with a scream. The rat man couldn’t pick a more appealing animal? Literally any other bug? Esther, appreciating the cockroach for invigorating her, wants to slap the rat when he just jumps and lands flat on his face on stage and terrifies the audience even more. 

Pete mutters something about keeping the show going on, which sure, Esther can do, but she’ll be damn if any outsiders get hurt, or learn too much. She searches the area for a spot to land. As much as she wants to help, she’s sure as hell as not getting under the spotlight. 

Jump could get her to the rafters, but Sofie, eager to help, nearly shoves her off the balcony, and god damn Ricky is right there, ready to help her, and god damn he’s so hot. 

But there’s no time for that because that pixie don is opening fire on them. She doesn’t get too hurt, but Ox vanishes into light. Ricky says goodbye to him because of course he does. And for better or worse, she’s looking right at him as he mutters something about understanding plays. Did he not for this entire time? How is this man real?

_ How is this man real? _ She yells into another plane of existence as she watches him strip to nothing, then, with no shame, jump onto stage and body rolls onto Misty fucking Moore. It’s so hot. She’s not even envious of Misty getting so close to those abs, all 20 of them, because it’s just so hot. 

Yet she tries so hard not to stare  _ that _ hard, but god damn, can anyone blame her if she gets a glimpse? Everyone else seems to be enjoying the show. She restraints herself, and it hurts so much, but she needs to start helping because that faerie, who she finally recognizes as Queen fucking Titania is attaking Misty and she needs to help her friends. 

But god dammit standing over Ricky Matsui is a sight. He does all he can to protect Misty and it’s so hot. 

She watches for her opportunity to attack, Titania only has eyes for Misty and no one else seems to know she’s here. Then the fukcing Titania has the balls to say, “Human boy, come live with me in Fairy Land. Look at those abs, you have abs on the side.”

Esther doesn’t even have time to feel mad about the idea of Ricky swept away to the Faerie place because Ricky, god bless his heart, only replies with how he got them. 

How is a man this hot also this stupid? 

She still blasts Titania with a lighting bolt with more force than completely necessarily.

It’s a long time after for her to attack again. Plus Ricky, unsurprisingly, is just that distracting, but she watches Sofie grapple the god damn faerie queen out of the air and she can’t help but yell, “You fuckin' rule, Sofie! You got this!”

Sofie, as if she wasn’t in the middle of battle, laughs, “We gotta get coffee sometime!”

“I would honestly love that!”

“Let's have a big ol' coffee day!”

Ricky, still naked and still distracting, reaches down and takes the crown off the stunned Titania’s head.

The bastard don looks up to no good, so when another pixie lands near her, Esther casts Hold Person before he can give orders. She yells, “Got your back!” to Sofie as she sees that he was aiming at her. 

“We are gonna have to do more than coffee! Let's get drinks.”

Esther doesn’t reply, but a drink does sound good after this mess.

The fight doesn’t last too much longer once the queen is grounded, mostly thanks to Sofie just wailing on the faerie.

The audience, shell shocked by the turn of events, doesn’t seem to know what to do now, and Ricky, because of course he would, steps up in all his glory and says, “The play’s over.”

And that is enough for this production because the lights go up and the curtains close on the stage in complete ruins. Stephen god damn Sondheim gives one last speech and then the audience finally leaves. 

Esther jumps down and lands closer to Ricky than it’s good for her restraints. 

Sofie saves the day again by drawing her attention, "Esther, Don Confetti's got a lot of information inside of him, and I think we can get it out of him. Can we bring him to the chantry?”

She immediately snaps a chain light around him, “I can take him there right now if you need me to.”

“Yeah, once I wrap it up here, I'll meet you there.”

“We'll keep him on ice, I'll see you later tonight.”

She readies a transportation spell, but spots Ricky looking around and putting on a satyr pants costume. It’s clearly too small for him and hides actually very little and doesn’t even fit with his figure, but he makes it look good. Like stupidly good, it could be on another calendar, because yes she has that god damn calendar. 

And of course that is the last image of him she has of him for the night. 

It’s not a date and she still has work, but it is... enlightening and fuels her more to break this god damn curse. She will not break her promise and goal because even if something happened, it wouldn’t be all of her and that’s just not right for either of them, but as soon as she does, she knows the second thing she’ll do as soon as she can tell Ricky everything. And do everything with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> You're telling me that no one, or at least no one to my knowledge, is milking the fact that Esther was there in the fight Ricky was completely naked the entire time? Like sure it wasn't obvious she was completely into Ricky at this point, but still, everyone on that stage and in the audience was thirsty for Ricky.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
